DAEJAE - Jaegiee
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Hanya menceritakan satu memoment kebersamaan diantara Daeniee (Daehyun) dan Jaegiee (Youngjae). DAEJAE - Drabble


Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Jung Daehyun – Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE)

Gendre : Romance, BoyXBoy / Yaoi, AU, Drama

Length : Drabble

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

 **No Bash!**

 **Just leave if you don't like the gendre or the pairing**

 **Typo is normal ^^v**.

.

.

 **Jaegiee**

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam ketika seorang pria berumur sekitar 28 tahunan sedang berkutat dengan beberapa keperluan masak dirumah yang berarsitektur alami dapat terlihat dari beberapa bagian dinding rumah yang terbuat dari bebatuan alam, tidak berukuran besar memang tetapi rumah yang dihuni pasangan muda itu cukup terbilang nyaman untuk keduanya tinggali bersama.

Biasanya pada jam ini pria tampan bernama Jung Daehyun belumlah akan ada dirumah, pekerjaannya sebagai karyawan disebuah perusahaan akuntan pajak tidak membiarkannya untuk bisa pulang di jam normal, yaitu jam lima. Daehyun hampir setiap hari baru bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya jam 8 malam dan akan sampai rumah ketika jarum jam ada di angka 9.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Daeniee, bisa pulang cepat. Aku demam"_**

Dikarenakan satu pesan itu kini Daehyun sudah sampai dirumah dan berada disalah satu _spot_ dirumahnya yang jarang dihampirinya untuk melakukan kegiatan yang saat ini sedang dilakukannya dirumah. Dapur dan memasak. Tiga kancing kemeja atas berwarna biru tua yang dikenakan Daehyun sudah dibuka guna mengurangi hawa panas yang akan menemani kegiatan masaknya, bahkan kini pria tampan dengan kulit _tan_ nya itu sudah menggunakan apron berwarna cream untuk mencegah pakainnya terkena noda.

"Apa airnya sudah mendidih?" tanya suara lembut dari seorang pria manis yang duduk dimeja makan minimalis didapur, wajah pria manis itu terlihat sedikit pucat dan pipinya yang chubby itu terdapat semburat merah samar, mungkin efek demam yang menderanya.

"Sudah. Apa sudah harus memasukkan berasnya?" dengan perlahan Daehyun memasukkan beras yang sebelumnya sudah dicucinya bersih setalah mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari kekasih hatinya yang kini sedang mengawasi kegiatan masakknya didapur. Selesai memasukkan beras kedalam panci, kini Daehyun mulai mengiris kasar daun bayam. Pria chubby yang mengiriminya pesan jika sedang demam dan juga tengah mengawasinya didapur itu meminta semangkuk bubur sayur untuk makan malamnya hari ini.

"Daeniee, pakai apronnya yang benar. Kalau seperti itu bajumu akan tetap kotor. Kemari, biar aku ikatkan"

Daehyun memutari meja yang memisahkan dirinya dengan sisi dimana sang kekasih yang sudah dinikahinya 3 tahun itu untuk mengikat tali apron yang digunakannya. Daehyun berhadapan dengan Youngjae saat tangan telaten Youngjae bergerak mengikat tali apron. "Gomawo" kecup sayang Daehyun sematkan didahi mulus Youngjae, hadiah akan kerja tangannya mengikatkan tali apronnya.

Mata Youngjae mengiringi tiap gerak Daehyun, sang suami yang kini sedang sibuk memasak. Semangkuk bubur sayur yang dimintanya untuk mengisi perutnya, benar-benar Daehyun upayakan dengan membuatnya sendiri.

"Lain kali jika jam 9 malam komputer atau leptopmu belum mati maka aku akan membantingnya, arachi?"

Layaknya sedang memberikan nasihat pada anak kecil, Daehyun mendendangkan sebuah peraturan pada Youngjae yang berprofesi sebagai penulis lepas pada sebuah surat kabar, mengisi _rubric_ cerpen. Youngjae, dia tidak suka jika mendapatkan ucapan dengan nada tinggi dan keras dari Daehyun, oleh karena itu kadang Daehyun sebisa mungkin untuk mengontrol intonasi berbicaranya pada Youngjae.

"Ne, mianhae. Kali ini aku akan pegang janjiku" Youngjae menatap lurus kearah Daehyun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, menyanggupi permintaan Daehyun.

.

.

Duduk berhadapan dengan meja makan, tangan Daehyun terulur untuk meminta Youngjae duduk dipangkuannya seperti biasa. Youngjae memang selalu makan dengan duduk dipangkuan Daehyun. Youngjae mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Daehyun, menyandarkan nyaman kepalanya dibahu suami tercinta, hidungnya menghirup aroma khas Daehyun.

"Kita makan" Youngjae enggan untuk melepaskan pelukkannya dari Daehyun.

"Jaegiee,," panggil Daehyun lembut sembari mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Youngjae dilehernya.

"Aku merindukanmu" aku Youngjae tak kalah lembut, menyamankan kepalanya diceruk leher Daehyun.

Sendok yang sudah terangkat untuk menyuapkan Youngjae bubur kembali diletakkan kedalam mangkuk oleh Daehyun, membalas pelukkan Youngjae. Telapak tangan lebar Daehyun membelai lembut punggung Youngjae, pria yang memiliki bibir tebal itu bisa merasakan hawa hangat dari tubuh Youngjae yang demam.

"Daeniee, aku merindukanmu" ulang Youngjae, kini deru nafas Daehyun bisa Youngjae rasakan menabrak sisi kiri lehernya. "Naddo, aku juga merindukanmu Jaegiee" tak ada yang mereka berdua lakukan selama lima menit, hanya saling memeluk untuk sekedar melepas rindu. Entahlah, tinggal bersama namun tetap saja merasakan rindu untuk sama lain karena kesibukan Daehyun banyak menyita waktu kebersamaan mereka berdua.

"Cha, sekarang kita makan supaya kau bisa minum obat dan setelahnya istirahat" Daehyun menyubit pelan pipi chubby Youngjae, tersenyum lembut agar Youngjae mau makan.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk Youngjae makan dan lima belas menit untuk Daehyun mandi, kini keduanya sudah berbaring dengan saling berpelukkan diatas tempat tidur mereka, lampu tidur dengan _watt_ kecil menemani suasana hangat mereka didalam kamar. Daehyun membelai lembut rambut hitam pekat Youngjae menggunakan tangan kirinya yang dijadikan bantal oleh Youngjae, ciuman lembut juga tidak ketinggalan untuk Daehyun sematkan didahi Youngjae.

"Cepat sembuh" ucap Daehyun pelan yang sudah cukup terdengar oleh Youngjae dan hanya gumaman kecil yang Youngjae berikan sebagai jawaban. Daehyun menatap intens wajah dengan mata terpejam Youngjae dihadapannya, jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Pelukkan Daehyun akan Youngjae dipererat ketika memutuskan untuk mendaratkan ciuman di bibir tipis Youngjae, menyapukan lidah basahnya dipermukaan bibir Youngjae yang kering.

KLEK

Daehyun menekan _stop contact_ lampu yang berada dinakas samping tempat tidurnya guna mematikan lampu tidur. Daehyun kini sudah memejamkan matanya, ikut menuju alam mimpi seperti pria manis yang bergelung nyaman didalam pelukkannya, Yoo Youngjae.

"Jalja,," kecup lembut Daehyun sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

- **The End** -

.

Udah gitu aja, untuk kesekian kalinya nyampah di email kalian yang mungkin aja nge-follow Julz *PD amat*, nyampah dengan menghadirkan notifikasi di email kalau ada 'sampah' baru berbentuk story.

Sekali lagi ya, Julz mau ingetin aja buat yang mungkin lupa kalo Julz itu Failed Writer/Author jadi jangan berharap banyak akan hasil memuaskan / bagus dari setiap story yang dibuat. Saya otodidak, menulis cuma hobi and nge-publish hanya upaya mencegah kepala meledak karena kebanyakan ide (yang nyatanya gak bisa dengan baik dituangkan), tapi kalo boleh bela diri. Julz udah usaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa buat story yang bisa dinikmati kalian.

Mau tanya aja nih, kalo Julz stop ngepost di FFN and pindah ke Blog, pada setuju gak?

 **NB:** Jaegie = Youngjae Chagie

 **#ForeverWithBAP**

 **#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


End file.
